List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (D–G)
This is an alphabetical list of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters whose code names start with the letters D-G. Dart Dart is the code name of Jimmy Tall Elk. He was a former hunting guide in Minnesota. Dee-Jay Dee-Jay is the G.I. Joe Team's communications expert. He was a late addition to the team when KIA in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #113; he died while maneuvering through an oil field, when it was bombed by Cobra Commander. Deep Six Deep Six is the G.I. Joe Team's S.H.A.R.C. Diver. His real name is Malcolm R. Willoughby, and his rank is that of Navy Petty Officer 2nd class (Master Diver's rating). Deep Six was born in Baltimore, Maryland. Deep Six's primary military specialty is diver, and his secondary military specialty is small craft pilot/motorized. He likes to be alone, preferably down in the ocean depths. He was one of the twelve out of 50 applicants who passed the strict requirements for the position of the Joe Tram diver; eight more washed out in the practical application testing, and of the four finalists Deep Six could hold his breath the longest. In the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Deep Six is voiced by Hal Rayle. Depth Charge Depth Charge is the G.I. Joe Team's underwater demolitions expert. His real name is Nick H. Langdon, and he was first released as an action figure in 2003. He specializes in clearing mines and other devices in the water. Despite having some of the best scores in the history of the UDT program and loving his job, he hates water. Dial Tone Dial Tone is the G.I. Joe team's communications expert. There were two people who went by the name Dial Tone. Jack S. Morelli, and he was born in Eugene, Oregon. Dial Tone built his own crystal radio set when he was ten. By fourteen he was part of a CB net, and had his own ham station by the time he was sixteen. Dial Tone made all his own equipment, buying parts with quarters earned bagging groceries. He joined the army to further his education in his chosen field, and became the Joe team's communications expert. Despite this, he has been seen many times fighting on the battlefield. He is voiced by Hank Garrett in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. The second Dial Tone is female and made her first appearance in the new IDW comic series. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle in G.I. Joe: Resolute. Doc Doc is a member of the G.I. Joe medical team. There were two people who went by the name Doc. The first Doc's real name was Carl W. Greer. He graduated from Harvard Medical School, and completed his residency at Johns Hopkins to become a full medical doctor. He also completed Airborne School, Mountaineering School and the Desert Training Unit. He is an avowed pacifist for practical reasons, in accordance with the Geneva Convention guidelines for battlefield medics. Doc is voiced by Buster Jones in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Steven Blum in G.I. Joe: Resolute, and by Phil LaMarr in G.I. Joe: Renegades. The second Doc is female and her real name is Carla P. Greer. She is the niece of the original Doc. Dodger Dodger is the G.I. Joe Team's maintenance expert, and operator of the hi-tech battle cycle "Marauder". Known to cook for the team, Dodger is the only survivor of the incident that killed the other members of Battleforce 2000, and is now a member of the Sonic Fighters. Dogfight Dogfight is the G.I. Joe Team's Mudfighter pilot, and he was first released as an action figure in 1989, packaged with the Mudfighter bomber. His real name is James R. King, and his rank is that of 1st Lieutenant, USAF O-2. Dogfight was born in Providence, Rhode Island. Dogfight's primary military specialty is Mudfighter pilot, and his secondary military specialty is electronics technician. The combination of his uncanny depth perception, precise hand/eye coordination, and powerful throwing arm got him permanently forbidden from every county fair and carnival in Alabama for winning too many stuffed bears. He now uses those same skills to destroy Cobra's vehicles. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe Special Missions #28. In that issue, Dogfight assists in saving the USS Flagg. In the same issue, he also breaks the "fourth wall" as part of a group addressing the reader.G.I. Joe Special Missions #28 (1989) Later, Dogfight is the co-pilot for Ace during a recon mission over the supposedly friendly skies of Benzheen. Their craft is shot up off-panel by a Cobra Rattler. They escape to the awaiting aircraft carrier, the USS Flagg. Dogfight urges Ace to punch out. He does not, because he knows Dogfight's ejection system is shot to pieces and Ace could not live with knowing he abandoned his co-pilot. In the same issue, the pilots Slip-Stream and Ghostrider take another flight over Benzheen in a Steal Fighter. Ghostrider and later, Hawk both refer to Slip-Stream as Dogfight.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #115 (August 1991) Dogfight also appears in the America's Elite G.I. Joe series from Devil's Due. He is part of a small group of Joe pilots sent to assist European military forces. Despite expectations, they survive the mission.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #32 (2007) He also witnesses Iron Grenadier pilots suffering aircraft malfunctions.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #35 (2007) Dojo Dojo is the code name of Michael P. Russo. He was born in San Francisco, California. Impressed by his skills and integrity, Storm Shadow recruited Dojo for the G.I. Joe's new sub-team, Ninja Force. He is noted for using "patter" to distract his opponents. He also prefers to drive the G.I. Joe vehicle "Brawler".Dojo's filecard Double Blast Double Blast is a heavy machine gunner for the G.I. Joe Team. His real name is Charles L. Griffith, and he was released as an action figure in 2001. Double Blast served as a replacement for Roadblock on a hadful of classified missions, while G.I. Joe was temporarily decommissioned. He is known to have knowledge on how to assemble, disassemble, and reassemble a weapon in less than 60 seconds in the dark. Downtown Downtown is the G.I. Joe Team's mortar man, and he was first released as an action figure in 1989. His real name is Thomas P. Riley, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Downtown was born in Cleveland, Ohio. Downtown's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is special operations. Downtown can keep up with a highly mobile, rapid strike force like G.I. Joe with his high-powered mortar, whereas slow, ponderous artillery cannot. He can judge range and trajectory just by eyesight. In the America's Elite G.I. Joe series from Devil's Due, Downtown is one of the many Joes to take part in the second Cobra civil war, which again takes place on Cobra Island.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #24-25 Dr. Link Talbot Dr. Link Talbot is the G.I. Joe Team's combat veterinarian, and was first released as an action figure in 2004. He served as a chief veterinarian at a National Zoo, and later joined the Navy as a Navy Seal. He later joined G.I. Joe when it came to the venomization plans of Cobra Commander and Doctor Mindbender. Drop Zone Drop Zone is the G.I. Joe Team's Sky Patrol weapon specialist. His real name is Samuel C. Delisi, and he was born in Poteau, Oklahoma. Drop Zone was first released as an action figure in 1990, as part of the "Sky Patrol" line. He is also a Special Forces adviser. He is noted for volunteering for every dangerous assignment and deeply enjoying his job. Drop Zone appears in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, voiced by Don Brown. Duke Duke is the field commander and second-in-command of the G.I. Joe Team after General Hawk. His real name is Conrad S. Hauser, and he was born in St. Louis, Missouri. Duke is fluent in French and German as well as several Southeast Asian languages. He was at the top of his class at Fort Benning, attended U.S. Army Special Language school, has undergone Special Forces training, and worked with South Vietnamese Tribesmen. He was also an instructor in four different Special Forces schools. Despite his accomplishments, he has repeatedly turned down any officer commissions offered to him. He believes a commander's place is with his troops, not behind the battle lines. He is voiced by Michael Bell in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Ted Harrison in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, Frank Frankson in G.I. Joe: Sigma 6, Steven Blum in G.I. Joe: Resolute, and Jason Marsden in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Dusty Dusty is the G.I. Joe Team's desert trooper. His real name is Ronald W. Tadur (which is based on an anagram of Hasbro artist Ron Rudat), and he was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. He grew up in the desert and became intimately familiar with it. After high school, he worked as a refrigeration repairman by day while studying the ecology of the desert in his spare time. He went through basic training at Fort Bliss, Texas, and is a qualified expert with the M-14, M-16, M-16A2, M-60, M-1911A1 auto pistol and M-203 40mm grenade launcher. In the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Dusty was voiced by Neil Ross. Effects Effects is the G.I. Joe Team's explosives expert, and he was first released as an action figure in 1994, as part of the Star Brigade line.Star Brigade/Effects package details His real name is Aron Beck. Effects was born in Fort Worth, Texas. His primary military specialty is explosives/munitions ordnance. His secondary military specialty is special effects coordinator. He uses visual distractions to draw attention away from targets he then destroys.Effects Filecard Fast Draw Fast Draw is the G.I. Joe Team's mobile missile specialist, and he was first released as an action figure in 1987. His real name is Eliot Brown, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Fast Draw was born in Collierville, Tennessee. Fast Draw's primary military specialty is ordnance, and his secondary military specialty is clerk typist. Fast Draw carries the FAFNIR (Fire and Forget Non-tube-launched Infantry Rocket) missile system, and wears a protective suit to shield him from hot exhaust gases. The FAFNIR target acquisition and homing devices are self-contained within the missile, which allows the operator to move and take cover immediately after launch. These missiles are extremely fast, and resistant to ECM jamming. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #60. Along with Chuckles, Falcon, and Law and Order, he is part of a faux G.I. Joe team being used by others for political gain. After the "new" Joes assist Hawk in battling several Dreadnoks, they are made official members of the team. The conflict had been over a rogue US military faction trying to use a high-tech missile to destroy Cobra Island.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #60 He is spotlighted in a latter incident, destroying Cobra tanks threatening his fellow soldiers.G.I.Joe: A Real American Hero #74 (August 1988) Firewall Firewall is the code name of Michele LaChance. She was born in Virginia Beach, Virginia, and learned early on that she had a knack for computers. In high school, she figured out how to access protected school records and alter grades. This eventually led to hacking government systems and classified military computers, which landed her in federal prison. But her handiwork impressed enough people, that she was sent to the G.I. Joe Team under supervision of Mainframe. There, she received basic military training, and has since been a loyal member, though she is not a field operative. Firewall was instrumental in developing a counter-program, to thwart the top-secret nano-mite technology that was stolen from the U.S. Army by Cobra. Flash Flash is the G.I. Joe Team's original laser rifle trooper. His real name is Anthony S. Gambello, and he was born in Lodi, California. Flash is highly skilled in many aspects of electronic technology and equipment repair, and has a Master's degree in electronic engineering. Flash enlisted and received specialized training in the Army Electronics School, Chemical School and Covert Electronics. Later, he was assigned to the Aberdeen Proving Ground's covert electronics division, where his new laser range finder lead him to be recruited by General Flagg. He is a qualified expert with the M-16, M-1911A1 auto pistol, and XMLR-1A shoulder-fired laser rifle. In the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Flash is voiced by Frank Welker. Flint Flint is the Warrant Officer for the G.I. Joe Team. His real name is Dashiell R. Faireborn, and he was born in Wichita, Kansas. He is a Rhodes Scholar and holds a degree in English literature. He graduated with top honors from Airborne School, Ranger School, Special Forces School and Flight Warrant Officers School. As a master tactician, he also oversaw several strategically important rescue missions. Because of his credentials, Duke brought him in to the G.I. Joe Team. He is voiced by Bill Ratner in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Michael Donovan in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, Charlie Adler in G.I. Joe: Resolute, and Johnny Messner in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Footloose Footloose is the G.I. Joe Team's infantry trooper. His real name is Andrew D. Meyers, and he was born in Gary, Indiana. Footloose was his high school valedictorian, captain of the track team, and an Eagle scout. While going for his degree in Physical Education on a state scholarship, he suddenly dropped out and moved to the coast for about three years. He spent time there pondering the pointlessness of his existence, when he decided to join the Army. After basic training and AIT at Fort Benning, he graduated jump school and the desert training unit. Footloose is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. In the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Footloose is voiced by Will Ryan. Freefall Freefall is the G.I. Joe Team's paratrooper, and he was first released as an action figure in 1990. He had a 2009 re-release as "Spc. Altitude", but is the same character.Freefall toy information This latter release was part of the "Assault On Cobra Island" box set, which included the figures Chuckles, Hit and Run, Outback, Recondo, Wet-Suit and Zap. Freefall's real name is Phillip W. Arndt, and he was born in Downers Grove, Illinois. In order to prepare for the Airborne Ranger school, he went through the Ranger Indoctrination Course designed to remove forty percent of the applicants. Freefall then had to conquer a three week pre-training course, simply to qualify for the full eight week training course. He is noted for having enjoyed it and come out the best of the Rangers. Freefall has a master's degree in Eastern Philosophy. He is known for having a large ego.Freefall filecard Freefall appeared in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon series voiced by Scott McNeil. Fridge The Fridge is the code name used by William Perry. He was born in Aiken, South Carolina. During his time as a member of the NFL's Chicago Bears football team, Perry worked with G.I. Joe as a physical training instructor. Though he was one of many Joes listed on the World War III member assignment map in America's Elite #28, The Fridge was unavailable during the conflict known as World War III.The Fridge at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Frostbite Frostbite is the G.I. Joe Team's Snow Cat driver. His real name is Farley S. Seward, and he was born in Galena, Alaska. Frostbite's primary military specialty is motor vehicle driver, and his secondary military specialty is armor. He worked briefly as a lineman on the Alaska pipeline, but considered the job unchallenging, despite the 40 below zero temperatures and hazardous conditions. He joined the Army, when they promised to give him a challenge whenever he wanted one. Frostbite graduated from transportation school at Fort Eustis and armored school at Fort Knox. He is a qualified expert in the M-16, M-1911A1, M-2 50 cal. machine gun, and M-60 7.62mm machine gun. His real name is an in-joke to "Seward's Folly", a reference to Alaska. Frostbite was voiced by Chris Latta in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon and by Andrew Kishino in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Gears Gears is the G.I. Joe Team's invention technician, and he was first released as an action figure in 1994, packaged with the "G.I. Joe Power Fighter" as part of the Star Brigade line. His real name is Joseph A. Morrone, and he was born in Westerly, Rhode Island. His primary military specialty is chief engineer (special projects). His secondary military specialty is research and development. His figure was a repainting of an earlier G.I. Joe figure, Barricade. General Colton General Joseph B. Colton is the original G.I. Joe. He was secretly selected by former president John F. Kennedy to lead America's new elite fighting force in the early 1960s. During the series G.I. Joe: America's Elite, he leads the Joes from their new headquarters, a secret facility known as The Rock. General Flagg General Flagg is the original commander of the G.I. Joe Team. There were two characters who went by the name General Flagg. The first was Lawrence J. Flagg, who was a Brigadier General in the US Army. Hailing from a long family line of soldiers, General Flagg served the better part of his life in the Armed Forces. In the 1970s, he was responsible for creating Special Counter-Terrorist Group Delta, in response to rising terrorist threats, especially the evil Cobra Organization. Flagg dubbed the team G.I. Joe, in honor of the team that had been headed by Lt. Joseph Colton some years before. General Flagg led the team in more of an advisory capacity, choosing Colonel Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy as field leader, and allowing Hawk to make most of the membership and operations decisions. He is voiced by John Stephenson in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. The second General Flagg is James Longstreet Flagg III, who was born in Alexandria, Virginia and is the son of General Lawrence Flagg. He is a graduate of the Virginia Military Institute, and in a short time, he is able to rise up to the rank of Brigadier General. General Rey General Rey was introduced in the Devil's Due G.I. Joe series. His real name is Philip A. Rey, and he emerged from seemingly nowhere, to become the field commander of the G.I. Joe Team. It was later revealed that Rey is one of the dozen original clones that were produced during Cobra's development of Serpentor. Dr. Mindbender altered Rey's growth patterns and features to hide his connection to the Cobra Emperor. Additionally, Crystal Ball helped construct Rey's personality, and Zandar helped insert him as a U.S. military general, in order to make him Cobra's most insidious sleeper agent. Unexpectedly, Rey's years of service and his time with G.I. Joe helped him shake off Cobra's control, and he refused to betray his countrymen, despite deeply implanted hypnotic triggers. Rey's past remains classified, known only to a handful of Joes. Ghostrider Ghostrider is the G.I. Joe Team's stealth fighter pilot, and he was first released as an action figure in 1988, packaged with the Phantom X-19 Stealth Fighter. His real name is Jonas S. Jeffries, and his rank is that of Major, USAF O-4. Ghostrider was born in Chicago, Illinois. Ghostrider's primary military specialty is stealth fighter pilot, and his secondary military specialty is aeronautical engineer. Ghostrider has been working on not being noticed since the second grade; teachers never noticed him because he conscientiously worked on not being noticed. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #76. There he is one of the many Joes to participate in the first Cobra civil war on Cobra Island.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #76 (September 1988) He is featured in issue #16 of G.I. Joe Special Missions. He later spends a week with Scarlett, helping to establish a Stealth Fighter base in South America. It is destroyed in a raid orchestrated by Cobra Commander and Darklon. Ghostrider manages to lift off, and assists in saving the aircraft carrier the USS Flagg and the space shuttle the USS Defiant. Also in the battle on the side of the Joes, is the pilot Dogfight in his own craft.G.I. Joe Special Missions #28 (Mid-November 1989) Later, Ghostrider and Slip-Stream, working off the USS Flagg, run a recon mission over the fictional country of Benzheen. Rampart and Backblast save the duo, by shooting down a Cobra Rattler. As with his other appearances, Ghostrider accepts that nobody can remember his code-name. While the mission succeeds, the Stealth Fighter is a complete loss. For most of the issue, Slip-Stream is referred to as "Dogfight", who survived an earlier wreck onto the Flagg in the same issue. A running gag throughout the Marvel G.I. Joe comic series was that Ghostrider's name was never actually said by any other Joes, or even used in narration. In reality, this was done to avoid any potential issues or problems with Marvel's own Ghost Rider, despite the G.I. Joe character’s named being spelled differently as one word. G.I. Jane G.I. Jane is the code name of Jane Ann Martelle. She serves as a combat medic for the G.I. Joe Team, and was first released as an action figure in 2006. Grand Slam Grand Slam is the G.I. Joe Team's original laser artillery soldier. His real name is James J. Barney, and he was born in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Grand Slam graduated top of his class from Special Weapons School. He has an uncanny ability to estimate distances and plot trajectories with amazing accuracy. He is also noted for being an introvert, losing himself in escapist fantasy such as science fiction novels and comic books. Grunt Grunt is an infantryman with the G.I. Joe Team. His real name is Robert W. Graves, and he was born in Columbus, Ohio. He graduated from Advanced Infantry Training in the top ten of his class. Grunt has had advanced infantry training, and finished in the top ten of his class. He is familiar with all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms, as well as domestic civilian arms, and is a qualified expert with the M-14, M-16, and the M-1911A1 auto pistol. Grunt is voiced by Dan Roth in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. Gung-Ho Gung-Ho is the G.I. Joe Team's original Marine. His real name is Ettienne R. LaFitte, and he was born into a large Cajun clan, in the fictional Fer-de-Lance, Louisiana. He eventually moved to New Orleans, earning a reputation as a bare-knuckle brawler and knife fighter. He joined the Marines at age 18, and was the distinguished honor graduate from Marine Corps boot camp at Parris Island. Gung-Ho has attended Airborne School, Recondo School, Marine Ordinance School, and is a qualified expert in all NATO infantry small arms, and the XM-76 grenade launcher. Gung-Ho is voiced by Chris Latta in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, and by Charlie Adler in G.I. Joe: Resolute. See also * List of Cobra characters * List of G.I. Joe Extreme characters * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (A–C) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (H–L) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (M–R) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (S–Z) References External links * Character Guide at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * G.I. Joe Team on Joepedia, an external wiki A Real American Hero (D-G) G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Category:Lists of comics characters